


Big brother vs. little brother

by RockSaltandCherryPie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Coming In Pants, Dry Humping, M/M, Teenchesters, Tickling, Wincest - Freeform, Wrestling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-05
Updated: 2014-06-05
Packaged: 2018-02-03 13:09:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1745798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RockSaltandCherryPie/pseuds/RockSaltandCherryPie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean won't stop being an annoying big brother while Sam is trying to study — ensue wrestle/tickle match that goes awry. ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Big brother vs. little brother

**Author's Note:**

> I've been in a wrestling winchesters mood lately in case you haven't noticed. but for some reason it always results in tickling lol.  
> Ages like 14/18?

Dean was being a stupid big brother again. When he got going, he was like one of those irritating wind-up toys that march around generally being annoying until someone kicks them. Dad was out of the house running a few errands and Sam was _trying_ to study for his algebra test on Monday. Dean had suggested Sam take a break and watch some TV with him, so for a while they sat side by side on the couch and watched Jerry Springer while Dean laughed at how phony it all was. After the episode ended Sam got up off the couch, intent on stuffing his face back in his textbook, but then he felt Dean pulling him down by the waistband of his shorts.

"Ah! What the hell, Dean?" Sam squeaked, toppling over on Dean's lap. He was still a touch smaller than Dean, but getting right up there. It wouldn't be long until Sam would be able to start pinning _Dean_ down and winning in their wrestling matches. He held on to that thought. For now, though, all he could do was squirm around. Dean pinned him down on the couch, knee pushing up under his butt. Sam wiggled and kicked out, but Dean only ducked away from each of his blows and came back at him twice as forceful.

"C'mon, little brother, show me what you got," Dean urged Sam to fight him.

"Dean, I'm serious. I have to study." Sam stopped lashing out, his body stilling under Dean. "Get off."

Dean sighed and swung one of his legs off Sam, then settled into the couch as Sam got up and adjusted his shirt and shorts.

"You're no fun anymore, Sammy."

Sam shot him an offended glare. " _You're_ no fun."

Half an hour later Dean turned the TV off and started making obnoxious eye-twitching noises with his mouth.

"Saaaaaammy..." Dean beckoned from the couch in the living room. "Saaammyyyy..."

Sam gripped his pen tighter and tried to ignore him. He was lying on Dean's bed on his stomach, right by the door that he was now considering shutting.

"Hey, Sammy, I'm sorry for saying you're no fun. Do you forgive me?"

Sam scoffed but didn't answer. Then Dean came into the room and tugged at his ankles.

"Do you forgive me?"

"No!" Sam piped up. He was purposely being stubborn because Dean was being a pain in the ass.

"Come on," Dean crawled on top of him and sat heavy on his butt. "Pleeeease?"

"No." Sam knew he didn't even mean it. "Get off, Dean."

"How about now?" Dean covered him with his body and wiggled his fingers over his ribs, up and down his sides.

"Ah!" Sam jerked and burst out into laughter, dropping his pen. "Dean!"

"Forgive me now?" Dean tickled him all over, digging in all the tender crooks of his body, dodging Sam's flailing legs.

"No!" Sam's laughter was bubbling out of him uncontrollably now. His body was sensitive and hot, his nerves perking up and standing on guard. He tried to kick his heels up to Dean's butt but he was just out of reach. Dean's torturous fingers wiggled just underneath him, right in the crevice of his hip. Just as Sam's eyes started to water, he maneuvered his body on the bed, twisting under Dean until he was looking up at him, lying flat on his back. Dean straddled his chest and combatted Sam's wild thrashing arms. Sam tried to elbow him but Dean grabbed ahold of his wrists and slammed them down on the bed. Dean chuckled over him breathlessly and started in under his armpits, alternating with one hand.

"Forgive me now?"

"Yes! Okay, yes!" Sam sobbed out, squirming around frantically like a trapped insect under Dean. "Get off!"

Dean tried to hold him still, but Sam wasn't about to give in.

"Not until I give my baby brother a _big, wet, sloppy,_ kiss!" Dean put emphasis on each word, grabbing Sam's chin and leaning down. He puckered his lips and made obscene kissy noises.

"No!!!" Sam snorted and tried to pull away, but Dean dug his fingers in harder and pulled Sam's face in. Sam tried to conceal his impossibly wide smile, scrunching his eyes shut and tightening his lips. He didn't think Dean would, but he actually did. Sam felt a pair of lips brush his own, shaking with the strain of combatting Sam's resistance. It probably should have been disgusting, but Sam couldn't stop laughing. Dean was laughing too. Dean's lips were softer than Sam imagined, warm and wet and gentle. He felt sparks going off inside his over-stimulated body, running up tangled legs to the pit of his stomach. And then Dean released him and Sam collapsed back flimsily on the bed, trying to catch his breath from all the laughing and struggling.

Sam wiped his mouth in feigned disgust. "You actually kissed me!"

Dean was standing now, brushing himself off, adjusting his pants. "You're lucky I didn't slip you the tongue."

Sam's hands rested on his stomach. He was all hot and riled up now. There was no way he could go back to studying. And he briefly looked down at the front of his pants and saw the unmistakable outline of his dick resting up in the curve of his hipbone. _Goddamn it._ Stupid teenage hormones. Sam kicked Dean with his toes, stretching to reach his leg. Dean grabbed his ankle and pulled him down the bed. Sam's shirt slid up, exposing his taut stomach. The blanket under him was hot and scratchy, and it burned when his bare skin rubbed against it. Dean came over him again, in between his long legs, pinning him down. Sam struggled, playfully trying to push him off but not really; the contact only made him hotter. Dean grabbed his hands again, pinned them securely over his head. When Dean pressed down into him, Sam tensed up.

"Are you hard?" Dean asked, out of breath.

The words made Sam's face redden, but he just stared up at Dean, searching his eyes to see if Dean might be disgusted or weirded out. He was neither. He was just normal Dean.

"No," he denied anyway.

"Are you turned on?" Dean smirked. "Want me to kiss you again you little pervert?"

"Oh, _I'm_ the pervert." Sam noted sarcastically. He was about to add another snarky remark, but Dean rut into him and Sam felt Dean's dick digging into his own, stiff and thick.

"I'm not the only one," Sam marveled, breath hitching.

Dean pushed into him again, grunting. It was the perfect drag up his needy cock, and Sam actually gasped and jolted on the bed, stuck in place. Dean dove for Sam's neck, nudging his nose in his hair and slamming his wrists down when Sam tried to push them up. The struggle was what got Sam's blood pumping. He knew Dean felt the same way.

Dean fit perfectly in between Sam's legs, heaving over him. He began rolling his hips and the friction, even through all the layers of bunching clothing, felt indescribably good. Sam locked nimble legs around Dean and pushed up into him, adjusting his body so that both their cocks slotted together just right. Sam did want to kiss him again. He didn't know if that made him weird, though—who would actually _willingly_ kiss their brother?—so he didn't say anything. Dean panted over him, freckled cheeks shining with sweat, cock grinding down right on his.

"Ugn... _Fuck._ " Dean pushed and swiveled his hips around, clasping Sam's wrists with a sweaty fist.

Sam pushed back and Dean's wild green eyes shone brightly down on him. The only sounds filling the air were their pants and grunts, both of their breathing coming fast and abrupt now. Sam was close to tipping over the edge, his hips bouncing up against Dean's hard cock, feverish arousal consuming him. Sparks were flying off of them like electricity, heat waves flooding around their unified form. Sam felt his muscles tightening, his balls drawing up, desperate for release. Dean didn't stop, kept his uncoordinated rhythm, hot body a heavy weight pressing continuously up and down on Sam. The constant rubbing and gathering of heat was what caused Sam to come with ease, cock twitching and spurting in his boxers, sticky release soaking them up. Dean came right after, giving a few final solid pushes before gasping out and collapsing completely, humid mouth open on stuttered moans. Sam felt the tremors consuming his brother's body, felt Dean's spilling cock twitching right up against him.

After a few moments' rest, Dean pushed up on a shaky elbow and wrist and stared down at Sam. Sam licked his bottom lip, still trying to catch his breath. Dean leaned down without thinking and pressed another kiss to Sam's mouth, soft and hesitant. When he pulled back, Sam smiled up at him, bright-eyed.

A car's engine rumbled outside and rattled the windows.

"Shit," Dean pushed off of Sam hastily. "Dad's home."

Sam caught his breath finally and looked down at the front of his drenched boxers and shorts. He lifted them and ran his fingers through the globs of come, trying to gather enough to clean himself up. Dean tossed him a towel from the bathroom and he used it to wipe off his fingers and his stomach and his spent dick.

By the time Dad came in and demanded their help in the kitchen, their culpability had already been masked with indifference. It was like nothing had even happened. And after dinner Sam went back to his algebra while Dean and Dad cleaned and assembled the entirety of the Winchesters’ gun collection, but he couldn’t help but smile to himself when he remembered the way Dean kissed him that second time. No resistance. No put-ons. Just affectionate lips on lips, and it wasn’t gross or weird. It was… nice.


End file.
